Sore ga, Ai Deshou
by KAZE15
Summary: Miku, seorang gadis dengan sifat super cuek dan tidak tau apa itu 'cinta' harus bertemu dengan Kaito Shion, seorang murid baru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membuatnya kesal. belum lagi dia menjadi mahluk populer di kalangan murid perempuan dikelasnya. MY FIRST STORY XD


**Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING**

**Sore ga, Ai Deshou**

by KAZE15

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media

Moshi-moshi, readers :)

Hajimemashite

Ini fic saya yang pertama, mohon bantuannya. dengan banyaknya saran dan juga kritik saya bisa memperbaiki dan lebih mengembangkan fic saya ini.

Arigatou

selamat membaca

* * *

Pagi hari di awal musim semi, pohon-pohon sakura yang berada di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo sedang menampilkan keindahan kuncup bunga sakura yang mekar, angin yang berhembus meniup kelopak bunga sakura hingga jatuh berguguran. Pekerja kantor, siswa-siswi sekolah serta orang-orang yang berlalu lalang lainnya memenuhi jalanan kota Tokyo di pagi ini.

Seorang siswi SMU tengah berlari terburu-buru di jalanan kota, secepat mungkin dia berlari menuju gedung sekolah kurang lebih jaraknya beberapa ratus meter lagi dari tempatnya saat ini. Sesekali dia mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya, helai-helai rambutnya yang panjang itu menempel di pipinya karena basah terkena keringat.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti didepan pintu gerbang, perlahan pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda. Dia membaca nama SMU yang tertera di sebelah kanan gerbang itu.

SMU Vocaloid.

Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling halaman sekolah yang sudah sepi, karena murid-murid sudah berada di kelas mereka masing-masing. Dia segera berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju gedung utama sekolah, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia bersekolah di SMU ini.

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti di depan gerbang sekolah berwarna hitam. Dia berhenti sejenak, dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur sambil sesekali terbatuk. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna _teal_ itu sudah acak-acakan karena berlari bagaikan seorang atlet, segera dia merapikannya walau hanya sedikit. Setelah itu dia berlari lagi memasuki halaman gedung sekolah yang sepi, sesekali kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh tertiup oleh angin menempel di rambut gadis itu.

"Semoga _sensei_ belum masuk kelas dan aku selamat dari hukuman." gumam si gadis.

Sialnya saat di tikungan dekat dengan gedung utama, dia melihat ada orang di depannya yang berjalan dengan santainya menuju gedung. Dia tidak bisa mengurangi kecepatannya.

_Bruk!_

Gadis berambut _teal_ itu tidak sengaja menabrak si pemuda tadi. Mereka bertabrakan cukup keras, keduanya jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"_Sumimasen, _aku tidak melihatmu sedang berjalan di depanku." ucap si gadis seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada si pemuda untuk membantunya berdiri.

Pemuda itu menerima uluran tangan si gadis. Setelah berdiri dan sedikit merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor akibat terjatuh, dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada si gadis, tapi si gadis sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup berat dan melelahkan, si gadis berhasil menaklukkan tangga gedung menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 4. Diam-diam dia mengintip dibalik jendela pintu kelasnya, takut jika sudah ada guru yang dan siap menghukumnya karena keterlambatannya. Setelah dia lihat tidak ada guru di kelas, segera dia membuka pintunya dan duduk di kursinya, mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kau telat 10 menit." ujar gadis berambut sebahu berwarna pirang dengan pita putih besar dikepalanya yang duduk di depan gadis itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau telat, Miku. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang tergerai di sebelahnya.

"Jalan yang biasa aku lalui tiba-tiba ada perbaikan, dan dengan terpaksa aku harus mengambil jalan memutar yang cukup jauh." Jawab si gadis _teal_.

Tidak lama kemudian, wakil ketua kelas, Akita Neru masuk kelas dengan tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar oleh serigala.

"Murid baru itu sudah datang! Tadi aku melihatnya di ruangan Meiko-_sensei._" ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?!" Tanya beberapa murid perempuan.

Si gadis _teal_ yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya melongo karena tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Murid baru?

Dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Rin, apa maksudnya murid baru?" tanya Miku pada gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di depannya.

"Hari ini akan ada murid baru di kelas kita, tapi aku juga tidak tahu siapa." Jawab Rin.

"Waktu itu kau pasti tidak tahu karena saat itu kau sudah pergi ke klub _kyudo_." Tambah si gadis merah muda bernama Megurine Luka.

Miku, si gadis _teal_ melirik teman di sebelahnya, "Tapi kenapa Neru bisa se-antusias itu? Biasanya kan kalau ada murid baru pun dia tidak akan mungkin seperti itu kan, Luka?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Miku. Mungkin murid pindahan kali ini spesial."

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini!..." ujar Neru yang berdiri didepan kelas.

Sebelum Neru melanjutkan ucapannya, pintu kelas terbuka dan Meiko-_sensei_ masuk. Neru cepat-cepat duduk di kursinya yang paling depan. Wanita cantik yang disebut Meiko-_sensei_ itu melangkah pelan ke depan kelas dan meletakkan buku yang dibawanya.

"Hari ini kalian akan dapat teman baru. Mungkin diantara kalian sudah ada yang tahu tentang murid baru ini. Dia pindahan dari Inggris," Meiko-_sensei _menghetikan perkataannya dan melirik kearah pintu kelas. "Masuklah." ujarnya.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru dan memiliki bola mata berwarna _ocean blue _yang indah melangkah ke depan kelas. Murid laki-laki hanya bisa pasrah menerima jika murid baru misterius itu adalah seorang pria. Dan murid perempuan?

Mereka Terpesona dengan si murid baru.

"Kau boleh perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu."

"_Hajimemashite. _Namaku Shion Kaito. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," Ujar pemuda itu lalu dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Megurine-_san_," ujar Meiko-_sensei_ sambil menunjuk meja kosong di sebelah Luka.

Saat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat duduknya, murid perempuan di kelas memperhatikannya. Miku seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, murid baru itu adalah orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya tadi. Saat dia melirik ke arah Kaito, Kaito pun meliriknya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Satu minggu sudah Kaito berada di SMU Vocaloid, dan selama satu minggu itulah beberapa sifat Kaito diketahui.

Pertama, dia itu jenius.

Terbukti saat orang yang agak cuek dan acuh itu disuruh mengerjakan soal matematika yang di berikan oleh guru super galak, Kiyoteru-_sensei._ Karena dia sama sekali tidak memperahatikan saat Hibiki-_sensei_ menerangkan pelajaran, dia disuruh mengerjakan lima soal yang ada di papan tulis sebagai hukuman. Dan tanpa diduga, dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit Kaito dapat mengerjakan kelima soal itu dan jawabannya, benar. Padahal Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sama sekali belum pernah menjelaskan cara pengerjaan soal tersebut.

Kedua, dia itu hebat dalam _Kyudo._

Walau dia hidup selama tiga belas tahun di Inggris, tidak disangka dia ikut klub panahan, dan saat memanah untuk pertama kalinya, tembakannya tepat sasaran. Miku sendiri yang termasuk anggota terbaik klub, kalah dengannya. Bahkan dia sempat mengejek Miku yang kalah darinya. Akibat insiden itu, Miku jadi uring-uringan jika bertemu dengannya.

Ketiga, membuat patah hati para gadis secara massal karena banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya dari gadis yang super cantik sampai yang biasa, tetapi semuanya ditolak.

Keempat, selalu menghilang saat istirahat.

Selesai latihan _Kyudo_ yang cukup melelahkan dan membuat Miku emosian terus karena bertemu dengan Kaito yang sudah dia anggap sebagai 'rival'nya, dia pun tidak beruntung malam ini karena jalan yang biasa dia lewati ada perbaikan lanjutan sehingga dia harus melewati jalan memutar yang cukup jauh.

_Bakk! Bukk! Bakk! Buk!_

Dari arah taman kecil di dekat tempat Miku sekarang, terdengar bunyi pukulan yang cukup keras dan Miku segera berlari untuk melihatnya. Nampak beberapa bayangan orang lelaki yang sedang menendang dan memukuli seseorang. Dua diantaranya sedang memegang seorang gadis yang meronta-ronta melepaskan diri. Tapi dia tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah mereka karena taman itu tidak ada cahaya lampu, hanya diterangi cahaya bulan.

Segera Miku mencari sesuatu sebagai alat pemukul, dan dia menemukan sebuah besi berkarat sepanjang satu meter. Dengan nekat dia menghampiri sekawanan pria itu, mereka pasti geng jalanan yang selalu mengganggu para gadis di malam hari. Dengan mempraktekkan beberapa teknik _Kendo_ yang dia pelajari dari kakaknya, dia nekat melawan sekawanan pria itu. Dan upayanya berhasil, dia bisa mengecoh beberapa diantara mereka agar terfokus padanya dan berhenti memukuli orang tadi. Miku berdiri di depan orang itu,

"Hei, kau masih bisa berdiri?" tanya Miku.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau berada disini!?"

Miku mengenal suara itu, suara orang yang membuatnya sebal beberapa hari ini, sekarang orang itu terluka, darah keluar di ujung bibirnya, dia terluka dan seragamnya robek-robek.

Kaito.

"Kaito?" ucap Miku tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi dua orang sekaligus kau tau! Kenapa kau malah ikut campur hah?" Kaito kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, kau mengerti!" geram Miku, "Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa dipukuli di tempat seperti ini? Dan siapa gadis itu?" lanjutnya.

"Ceritanya panjang, yang penting kita kalahkan dulu orang-orang brengsek ini!" jawab Keito sambil mengelap darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya.

Salah satu anggota dari kelompok itu berjalan kearah Miku dan Kaito, "Hmm... tambahan satu gadis manis lagi rupanya..."

Raut wajah Miku bertambah kesal ketika dibilang gadis manis oleh orang seperti dia. Dia bersumpah tidak akan mengampuni pria itu, kalau bisa dia ingin membunuh pria itu ditempat ini sekarang juga.

"Memang menurutmu, siapa yang akan menyerahkan mereka padamu?" ujar Keito pada pria itu dengan nada ketus.

"Kukira kau tidak peduli dengan gadis yang baru saja datang itu!" orang-orang itu tertawa. Jumlah mereka rupanya ada lima orang, tubuh mereka besar-besar. Gadis yang meronta itu mulutnya ditutupi oleh tangan salah satu orang yang memegangya sehingga dia tidak bisa berteriak. Dia menangis.

Kaito yang melihat Miku membawa sebatang besi, dan sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda _kendo_ berbisik padanya, "Kau bisa Kendo?"

"Sedikit."

"Baiklah, aku mungkin tidak dapat melindungimu. Tapi bisakah kau menahan mereka sebentar dengan tongkat itu?"

"Serahkan padaku."

"Aku janji akan membantumu setelah melumpuhkan mereka berdua" Kaito memandang dua orang pria yang tengah memegangi si gadis.

"Aku mengerti."

Dan, pertarungan pun dimulai.

Kaito dapat melumpuhkan dua orang yang menyandera si gadis dan menyuruh gadis itu kabur, sedangkan Miku masih bertarung dengan tiga orang pria besar yang masing-masing dari mereka membawa pisau. Saat Kaito mau membantu Miku, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sulit digerakkan dan membuat dia jatuh ke tanah, mungkin karena ini sudah batas kemampuannya. Miku berhasil melumpuhkan salah seorang dari mereka, dan tersisa dua orang lagi.

"Miku.." Keito berusaha bangun,

Besi yang dipakai Miku terlempar akibat tendangan salah seorang preman itu, sekarang Miku terpojok. Miku tidak dapat diam saja, dengan beberapa teknik karate yang dia pelajari dari kakaknya, dia menyerang dengan tangan kosong.

Kaito memungut besi yang terlempar itu, dan dengan sisa tenaganya dia menyerang dua orang yang sedang dihadapi oleh Miku sampai mereka kalah telak dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Pertarungan pun selesai, Kaito dan Miku berhasil mengalahkan mereka, walaupun kelima penjahat-penjahat itu berhasil kabur setelah berhasil mereka buat babak-belur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito sambil membelakangi Miku.

"Hanya sedikit goresan di pipiku."

"Syukurlah tidak terlalu parah."

"Padahal aku masih bisa melawan mereka, kenapa kau malah memaksakan diri!" Miku berjalan kedepan Kaito untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kaito?" Miku khawatir setelah melihat wajah Kaito yang pucat itu. Dan tiba-tiba Kaito kehilangan keseimbangannya,

"Kaito!"

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, tubuh Kaito ambruk menimpa orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Miku menahan Kaito yang jatuh di pelukannya, "Kaito! Kau tidak mati kan? Jangan mati hanya hal seperti itu! Hoy!" Miku mulai panik.

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu!" bisiknya ke telinga Miku.

"Kau..." Miku menghela nafas lega, tubuhnya Kaito ternyata berat juga. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka dapat bekerja sama, "Kau harus diobati, lukamu cukup parah." Lanjutnya.

"Aku bisa obati sendiri."

"Rumahmu dimana? Kuantar."

Dengan berpegangan pada bahu Miku, Kaito berusaha melihat wajah gadis itu, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, bodoh!" Kaito menjitak kepala gadis dihadapannya dengan kesal.

"Hey! Kenapa memukulku!?" Miku mulai kesal dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Jika dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang itu sekarang yang menurutnya hampir 'mati', mungkin dia bisa memukuli orang itu untuk balas dendam karena orang itu sudah buat dia kesal setiap hari.

"Rumahku masih beberapa blok lagi dari sini..." ujar Kaito dengan sedikit terbatuk.

"Hmmm... apa aku hubungi ayah dan ibumu saja untuk menjemputmu?"

"Mereka berada diluar kota, aku tinggal sendiri hari ini..."

"Berarti tidak ada yang akan merawat lukamu," Miku menghela nafas, "Hari ini kau menginap saja di rumahku ya!"

"Apa? Dirumah gadis seperti mu?"

Hampir saja Miku kehilangan kesabarannya dan meninju wajah orang yang menyebalkan itu, "Aku hanya ingin membantumu!" ujarnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi sambil memandang lurus tepat ke mata Kaito.

"Lakukan sesukamu! Tapi jika orang tuamu marah gara-gara membawaku yang babak-belur ini ke rumahmu, aku tidak mau tau..."

"Tenang saja, hari ini hanya ada aku dan kakakku saja. Biar aku jelaskan nanti padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Miku tersenyum.

Miku mengubah posisi Kaito, dia meletakkan tangan kanan kaito di bahunya, "Kau masih bisa berjalan kan?" tanya nya.

Kaito hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup sulit karena harus berjalan mendaki jalanan yang menanjak, membawa Kaito yang cukup berat karena hanya bertumpu pada tubuhnya, akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu rumah bergaya tradisional-modern yang cukup sederhana. Di halaman depan rumah ada pohon sakura yang cukup besar dan bunga nya sedang mekar, mereka berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Tadaima"_

"_Okaeri"_ jawab seseorang yang berada diruang tamu.

Saat Miku dan Kaito masuk ke ruang tamu, penghuni rumah itu yang sedang makan ramen terkejut melihat keadaan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya mahluk dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan Miku, dia adalah kakaknya Miku bernama Hatsune Mikuo.

"Ceritanya panjang..." ujar Miku.

"Siapa yang kau bawa, Miku?" tanya Mikuo.

"Dia teman sekelasku, aku harus mengobatinya, lukanya cukup parah karena dipukuli tadi..."

"Miku, bawa dia kekamarku. Biar kuobati lukanya agar tidak infeksi..."

Mikuo adalah mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat dua di salah satu perguruan tinggi favorit di Tokyo, dia lumayan tampan tetapi kadang dia itu super ceroboh dan juga terlalu overprotektif pada adik perempuannya.

Setelah sampai dikamar dan membantu Kaito duduk di tempat tidur milik Mikuo, Miku berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya yang ada di sebelah, "Tunggu sebentar ya, kuambilkan baju ganti untukmu..." ujarnya sebelum keluar.

Kaito merasakan rasa sakit diperutnya, sekarang baru terasa luar biasa sakitnya akibat tendangan mereka. Tidak berapa lama, Mikuo datang membawa kotak P3K dan air hangat untuk membersihkan luka Kaito.

"_Sumimasen_, sudah merepotkan..." ujar Kaito.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kaito... Shion Kaito"

"Kau siswa pindahan itu ya? Miku sering membicarakanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia bilang kau adalah orang menyebalkan yang dinobatkan jadi rivalnya" Mikuo terkikik geli, "Tapi syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa." Mikuo mengelap luka Kaito dengan lap yang sudah dibasahi air hangat, Kaito hanya meringis karena merasakan rasa perih ketika lap basah itu membasuh lukanya.

Miku menggati seragamnya dengan sebuah t-shirt turtle neck hitam berlengan pendek dan celana training panjang warna biru tua yang biasa dia kenakan setiap hari, rambutnya yang panjang sudah dia gelung secara asal-asalan. Dia masuk ke kamar Mikuo sambil membawa baju ganti untuk Kaito.

"Miku, bisa kau urus sisanya? Tinggal kau tutup lukanya, tadi aku sudah membersihkannya dengan lap basah" ujar Mikuo.

"Baik"

Mikuo pun Keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Miku menyodorkan pakaian yang dia bawa pada Kaito, "Pakailah," ujarnya.

Setelah Kaito mengganti bajunya, tentunya Miku keluar kamar dulu saat Kaito berganti pakaian. Miku duduk di sebelah Kaito yang duduk disisi tempat tidur kakaknya, mereka saling diam tanpa memandang satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Kaito dikejutkan dengan tangan seseorang yang ada disebelahnya sedang meraba luka yang ada diwajahnya, jari-jari tangan itu terasa lembut meraba wajahnya, membuatnya menoleh kearah orang yang ada disebelahnya. Miku sedang menempelkan plester pada luka yang ada di bawah bibir Kaito.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menempelkan plester di wajahku?" tanyanya ketus.

"Hey, aku hanya ingin berbuat baik pada teman sekelasku yang super menyebalkan!" Miku kesal.

"Setidaknya sebelum kau menempelkan plester pada orang lain, perhatikan dulu lukamu!" Kaito mengambil sebuah plester dan menempelkannya di pipi Miku. Saat Kaito mengatakannya, nada bicaranya sangat berbeda, bukan menyebalkan seperti biasanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Yang jelas Miku terkejut atas apa yang Kaito lakukan padanya tadi.

"Kukira sosokmu yang tidak pedulian itu tidak akan peduli pada orang lain." Miku memandang Kaito penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya memberi perhatian seorang gadis berantakan yang ada dihadapanku." Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berantakan?"

"Memangnya kau tidak melihat penampilanmu setiap hari yang selalu berantakan?" jeda sejenak sebelum Kaito meneruskan bicara, "Saat tabrakan denganmu waktu itu pun aku tidak habis pikir seorang gadis tidak memperhatikan rambutnya yang diikat berantakan sampai-sampai helaian kelopak sakura ada yang menempel pada rambutmu."

"Maaf jika aku jauh dari sebutan gadis! Mungkin kau pikir aku seperti gadis lain yang selalu memperhatikan penampilanku, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli." Ujar Miku sambil buang muka.

"Setidaknya kau berbeda..." bisik Kaito.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Miku membereskan kotak P3K-nya, dan dia dikejutkan oleh tangan seseorang yang mengelus ubun-ubun kepalanya. Dia langsung melirik ke arah orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Kaito.

"_Arigatou_." Keito tersenyum padanya.

Satu fakta baru yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Seorang Shion Kaito yang dikenal cuek itu, dia tersenyum pada seorang gadis. Yaitu Miku. Senyuman yang jarang dia perlihatkan sebelumnya pada orang lain, kejadian ini sangat langka dan perlakuan Kaito itu sukses membuat pipi Miku merona merah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

* * *

Next chapter

**With You**

Ditunggu untuk Review nya!


End file.
